


Ты настоящий?

by Karven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coma, Gen, M/M, Nightmare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karven/pseuds/Karven
Summary: Он по-прежнему боится заснуть, потому что знает, что увидит за закрытыми глазами. Знает и, возможно, ждет.Никто не может упрекнуть его в том, что на месте главного палача Джон видит своего погибшего друга.





	Ты настоящий?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Del Fald

Каждый раз, когда Джон засыпает, он видит смерть. Перед глазами проносится одна из сцен казни мирного населения в Афганистане. Местные одеты в грязные, покрытые пылью и кровью лохмотья. Смуглая от загара кожа на телах этих людей туго натянута на мышцах и костях, на лице — острые «выпавшие» скулы. И внимательные взгляды, даже у детей, уже осознавших свою участь.

То, что произошло потом, — самый яркий кошмар Джона.

Афганистан не отпускает его даже в Лондоне. Преследует по пятам, отрывая куски плоти, с каждым глотком вытягивая из него не кровь — жизнь. Вдохи становятся пыткой: с каждым днем легкие все больше затягивает плесень. Труха проходит через плоть воздушной вязью, оплетая сердце ядовитой паутиной смрада. Когда Джон смотрит в зеркало, он видит провалы с медленно вытекающей гнилью на месте глазниц.

Вернувшись после войны, Джон видит мертвецов вокруг себя. Иногда раненых, но ни разу — живых.

Обломки костей, торчащие из окровавленной плоти мило улыбающейся девушки, — зрелище не для слабонервных. Эта картинка пропадает, стоит лишь сморгнуть.

Джон не видит — чувствует, как бледно-синие солдаты за спиной скалят полусгнившие зубы в приветливой улыбке, одобрительно поднимая пальцы с опарышами вверх.

После бассейна с Мориарти все меняется и Джон узнает, насколько страшно смотреть, как свои же пытают его безвольное тело.

Палач громко хохочет при виде изумления пополам с ужасом на лице пленника. Старый знакомый учтив, вежлив и холоден. Он много матерится, любит курить крепкие сигареты в перерыве между поджиганием и снятием кожи, часто вспоминает о прошлом Джона, с язвительной усмешкой критикуя каждое слово, действие, жест.

Но, пожалуй, самое жуткое для Джона — чувствовать изучающий взгляд знакомых глаз на себе. Все чаще пытки в кошмарах сменяются долгими беседами на самые разные темы. Собеседник говорит много. Всегда — правильно. Он умеет поддержать любой разговор, каким-то невероятным образом раз за разом переводя тему на человеческую войну. Они говорят часами, почти всегда — об Афганистане.

Джон перестает слушать своего палача, когда ловит себя на мысли, что убийцы лишь очищают мир от грязи.

И слова быстро уступают поцелуям, страстным и жадным. Прикосновения палача отдают болью: укусы вгрызаются в нежную плоть шеи, рвут кожу на плечах. Розовый язык скользит по красным кровавым подтекам. Чужое темное удовлетворение становится вспышкой воспоминаний.

Джон просыпается с громким криком в белоснежной стерильной палате. Над ним нависает несколько врачей, а медсестра у кровати что-то колет в капельницу. Он тратит больше десятка минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Лишь после Джон узнает, что его ждет долгое восстановление от комы.

Он по-прежнему боится заснуть, потому что знает, что увидит за закрытыми глазами. Знает и, возможно, ждет.

Никто не может упрекнуть его в том, что на месте главного палача Джон видит своего погибшего друга.

Себастьяна.


End file.
